Dill, Anethum graveolens, is a popular annual herb having culinary uses. Anethum graveolens is in the Apiaceae (celery) family. Fresh and dried dill leaves are also known as dill weed to distinguish them from dill seed.
In cooking, dill is commonly used either fresh or dried to impart its distinctive flavor into various dishes. Dill seed is commonly used as a spice. Dill oil can be extracted from the leaves, stems and seeds of the plant. The oil from the seeds is distilled and used in the manufacturing of soaps
Dill is an important and valuable herb. Accordingly, there is a need for new dill varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved dill varieties that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.